1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have many advantages including high definition resolutions, small volumes, light, low voltage drive, low power consumption, a broad range of applications, etc. Therefore, liquid crystal displays are already broadly used in consumer electronic devices or computer products, such as portable televisions, cellular phones, camcorders, laptop computers, desktop displays, projection televisions, etc., thereby becoming the main stream for displays.
The liquid crystal display may be integrated with the operating interface as an operating display module and be utilized in the large machine to show the operation state of the large machine. However, the operating display module might be assembled on the top or the bottom of the rack of the large machine for some designing consideration, and that is not convenient for users to operate or see the operating display module.